Ninja in MK, Plumbers in Ninjago
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: The evil Lord Bowser and Garmadon have come together to destroy their enemies! Now, with Mario, Luigi, L and Dimentio in Ninjago City and the ninja in Mushroom Kingdom, chaos ensues. Will the heroes be able to get out of this one? Or will they be too confused to focus on the matter at hand? Let's hope it's not the latter... Rated T for lé fight scenes :D
1. Where Are We?

**Yeahhhh a crossover fic! :D Please guys, even if you don't like or don't know Ninjago or Mario stuff, you can still read this! :P I hope I didn't make any typos or anything. Btw, Mario, Dimentio, Luigi and L are all eighteen (same as the ninja). Enjoy, and please review! Thank you :3**

Mario opened his eyes slowly, awakening from his dream of pasta. The sight he was met with surprised him.

He wasn't in his bed...no, this was the top of a wooden bunk. _Talk about small_, he thought as he sat up.

Opposite him was another bunk. He saw his close friends, Dimentio and L, asleep. L was on the bottom and Dimentio was on top.

Mario looked down at himself and let out a gasp. Instead of his normal red shirt and grey pants, he wore a red striped pyjama suit.

"What the...?"

Confused, the eighteen-year-old climbed down the ladder and landed quietly on the wooden floorboards. The room was all wooden, with a door on one wall and a window with blinds on another. A couple of dressers were against the walls.

"M-Mario?" his brother's unmistakable voice came from behind him. Mario spun around to see his younger twin brother, Luigi, sitting up in the lower bunk, the sheets pulled up to his face. He was wearing blue striped pyjamas, and his eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Where are we?" he asked timidly.

"I don't know, Weeg," Mario replied bluntly. "But wherever we are, we gotta get home fast."

Luigi got out of bed and stretched. "Kinda feels like we're floating, doesn't it?" he commented.

Mario nodded, gazing around the room again.

L stirred in his bed. "Nhhhh..." He sat up and rubbed his silvery eyes. "What...hey, where am I?"

"We don't know," the Mario brothers said in unison.

The boy stood up and looked down at his clothes. To his horror, his favourite black and green shirt and pants had been replaced by black striped pyjamas.

"Dimentio, wake up!" he yelled in panic, whipping behind him to face Dimentio's bunk. The black-haired jester opened his mismatched eyes slowly.

"What do you—what are you wearing?" he asked, puzzled. He climbed down from his bunk, looking over his own white pyjamas.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to get home, and fast."

Suddenly, a feminine, worried voice came from outside the door. "Guys, are you in there?"

Mario, Luigi, Dimentio and L didn't move or make a noise.

The door was pushed open. A short-haired girl stuck her head in. She wore a red dress and looked worried.

"Who in Ninjago are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Ninjago?" the boys echoed, even more befuddled than ever.

The girl walked into the room and peered at them. "Hey! That's the ninja's costumes you're wearing!"

"Ninja?" Mario wondered. He turned to the girl. "Excuse me, miss, but we don't know how we got here. We live in Mushroom Kingdom, and we would like to know where exactly we are."

The girl bit her lip, contemplating whether to tell these strangers what they wanted. They could be spies from Lord Garmadon...no, but they looked too human to be related to him. And they certainly weren't his sons.

"Well...you're in Destiny's Bounty. My name is Nya," she said after a moment's silence. "We're from Ninjago City."

"Never heard of it," Dimentio sighed.

"I can give you a tour. You guys look lost." Nya smiled warmly. _Maybe they can help us find the ninja_, she thought.

"Alright. My name is Mario, and these are my brothers, Luigi and L. And that's our friend, Dimentio." Mario said, gesturing to his friends, who nodded.

* * *

Kai yawned, getting up. The first things he noticed were the pastel red walls. This definitely wasn't his room.

"Guys?" he asked cautiously, getting up. He looked down at himself and gasped. Instead of his red pyjamas, he was wearing a red shirt with grey pants. On the red shirt was a white circle with a red letter K in the middle.

Kai looked around the room. The wooden cupboard was covered with post-its of reminders and other things, and the bare floor was covered by a red and green rug. There was a study desk in the corner, and clothes were scattered everywhere.

Quietly, he made his way over to the door and ventured outside. It seemed like he was inside a small terrace house. It was smaller than the Bounty.

He opened the nearest door and stuck his head in. To his surprise, the room looked like a green version of the one he had just been in. There was somebody lying in the bed.

Kai ran over and raised an eyebrow when he saw who was sleeping in it. "Jay? Jay, get up!" He shook his brother's shoulders.

"Ugh...five more minutes..." Jay groaned, turning over. He wore a green version of Kai's shirt, with a green J in the middle.

"Jay, get up! This is just too weird for me to handle alone!" Kai pleaded.

Jay's emerald eyes sprung open and he sat up, yawning. "Kai?" His mouth hung open at the sight of the room.

"Oh my gosh, it's Luigi's freakin' bedroom!" he squealed, jumping out of bed. Staring down excitedly at his clothes, he jumped in ecstasy. "And I'm wearing his shirt! That is so cool!"

"Uh, Jay? I have no idea what you're talking about," Kai muttered dumbly.

Jay sighed. "You know, Mario and Luigi from those video games? We're in their bedroom!"

"How do you know that?" Kai asked.

"Obviously I'm a hardcore fan who had time to research about this stuff," Jay grinned. "The question is, where are Cole and Zane?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's go find them."

Just as he said that, Cole and Zane suddenly materialised before their eyes. Zane was wearing purple pyjamas, and Cole was in a black and green shirt and pants.

Kai's eye twitched. "What just happened?"

"I...I do not know," Zane murmured. "I just willed for us to be with you and just like that, Cole and I were here."

"What in Ninjago are you wearing?" Jay stifled a laugh. Zane shrugged.

"Where were you guys?" Kai inquired.

"We were in this dark castle. The walls were totally black. It was so creepy..." Cole recounted. "I woke up in a black room. Then Zane came in and poof! We're here!"

"Well, we gotta get back to Ninjago City! I haven't seen Nya around, so she's probably still at the Bounty. Do you think Sensei Wu is there too?" Jay wondered aloud.

"Probably. Come on, let's get dressed and find a way out. We'll meet you in this room once we're done changing." Cole said. Everyone nodded. Zane snapped his fingers, and instantly, he and Cole were in the black room yet again.

"I'm really getting the hang of it," he smiled as he teleported to his room and looked for some clothes.

Minutes later, the ninja gathered in Luigi's room again. Kai was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Jay was wearing a green shirt and darker blue jeans. Cole was wearing a dark green bandana with a black long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. On his face he wore a black eye mask, which covered the fierce blush that spread across his face. Zane's outfit looked...odd. He wore a purple and yellow jester hat, complete with bells on the ends. His poncho was also purple and yellow, matching his hat. He was holding a black and white mask, turning it over in his hands curiously. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

Jay couldn't hold in his laughter. "Zane, your outfit...!" he said through giggles. Kai slugged him on the arm and he stopped.

"Alright, so I checked the calendar in the bedroom. The parents of Mario and Luigi have supposedly gone on vacation, so the house is empty except for us." Kai announced.

"So what do we do now?" Cole asked, exasperated. "I want to go back as soon as possible. I don't feel comfortable here," he mumbled.

"You're the leader," Jay mumbled, rubbing his sore arm.

The ninja filed out of the room and explored the house a bit. The house was cozy and warm. The walls were all a cream yellow colour, making the house seem inviting and nice. The boys went down to the kitchen and tried finding some food.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kai went to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked.

Outside the door stood a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and short skirt, and her big blue eyes were confused as her eyes met Kai's.

"Oh...um...is Mario around?" she asked softly. "Who are you?"

Kai scratched his head. "Uh...I really can't answer that. My name is Kai."

The girl blushed. "I must have gotten the wrong house...sorry."

She began to walk away, but Kai grabbed her arm. The girl looked back, looking a bit scared.

"Don't leave, please," Kai pleaded. "We have some questions to ask you."

"We?" the girl inquired.

"Yeah," Kai said. "Anyway, mind telling where this place is? And what's your name?"

"My name is Peach," the girl smiled. "This is Mushroom Kingdom, or MK."

Kai nodded. He turned around and yelled, "We're in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That's where everyone lives!" Jay called from the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Peach wondered.

"Come in and find out," Kai smiled, letting her in. The blonde-haired girl walked in.

Jay, Cole and Zane came out to greet her. "Hey," they said simultaneously.

"Peach, these are Jay, Cole and Zane. Jay, Cole and Zane, this is Peach." Kai introduced.

"Hello," she bowed politely. Inside, she couldn't explain the slight resemblance each of these boys had with her friends. From then on, Peach decided to make it her own mission to help these guys. They seemed pretty nice.

"Come on, you should check out the town," she said. So the ninja followed her outside into the warm morning air.

**How was the first chapter? Kinda confusing at first, but...oh well :P Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Plans and Discoveries

**I freakin' hate pimples -.-ll Enjoy! And again, happy Halloween! :) Thanks Mario013 for reading and reviewing ^^ **

Meanwhile, in somewhere further from Mushroom Kingdom than Boo Woods, was a desolate area. Bowser's castle was situated there, surrounded by many dead trees and the like.

"Bwahahaha! This was a great idea of yours, Garmadon! Joining forces to take down that stupid Mario!" Bowser laughed evilly as he and Lord Garmadon stared into a deep purple crystal ball. The ball showed images of the Mario brothers and Dimentio, walking about Ninjago City.

"And the ninja," Garmadon added as the image changed into one of the ninja, also walking about Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yeah, yeah! The ninja!" Bowser said. In all honesty, he didn't really care about those pyjama boys. Which, would probably make taking them down easier.

Garmadon narrowed his blood red eyes. Less than two hours had passed and he was already beginning to lose patience. This mutated turtle had better destroy the ninja.

"So are you sure you are aware of the plan?" he asked in a low voice.

Bowser nodded. "Go to Mushroom Kingdom and destroy those pyjama boys. While I do that, you will go to Ninjago City and get rid of Mario for good." he replied, smirking.

"Remember, you must not harm the one in green," Garmadon reminded seriously. "For he is my son."

Bowser looked puzzled. "If he's your son why is he against you?" he asked.

Garmadon turned away. "It...It's a long story," He glared at the Koopa King. "I want no more questions. Understood?"

Bowser nodded. "Yes, sir!" he cried, saluting him. Garmadon sighed. He snapped his fingers and a bright, blue-ish portal appeared in front of him.

"We will strike tomorrow. Be ready."

Bowser watched in awe as the black-skinned man stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"I'll never understand how he does that," he muttered to himself. He assumed his position on his throne and yelled, "Kamek!"

The blue-robed Magikoopa flew up to him hastily. "Yes, my king?"

"Prepare the troops for battle! Tomorrow, we take down the ninja!" Bowser proclaimed.

"Uh, sir?" Kamek asked. "Don't we usually take down Mario?"

"Yes, but this time, I had a deal with a certain dark lord," Bowser said, grinning deviously. "He will defeat Mario for us. In return, I will destroy his enemies: the ninja!"

"As you wish, sir," Kamek said, bowing and leaving the room. Bowser smirked.

"This is just too good to be true,"

* * *

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Cole exclaimed randomly.

Peach, Kai, Jay and Zane all stopped in their tracks and stared at him quizzically. "Remember what?" Peach asked.

"Who Mario and Luigi are," Cole answered, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh, Mario..." Peach whispered dreamily. "Even though he's only eighteen, he and his brother have saved Mushroom Kingdom millions of times from that evil Bowser," she smiled.

"We save Ninjago lots of times too, from this guy called Lord Garmadon." Jay stated.

"Cool," Peach said.

They walked through the streets of Mushroom Kingdom. Zane was quite fascinated by how everything was around here. The streets were bustling with joy and cheer, the weather couldn't be better, and the environment was quite clean and green. He admired the citizens' positive lifestyle, it made him feel safe and happy. It was certainly a nice change from Ninjago City, as they were always training and always needed to save Ninjago. Here, it felt like there was nothing to worry about.

"And that concludes our tour," Peach said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I like it here," Jay smiled.

"Yeah, I feel much better now after seeing everyone here," Cole said.

"Now, how are we going to send you guys home?" the blonde girl wondered aloud. "And I still don't know where Mario, Luigi, Dimentio and L could be..."

"I have a theory," Zane spoke up. He was met with coal, emerald, brown and blue stares.

"If we are here in Mario and his friends' places, then they are probably in our places as well." he explained. "All we need to do is find a way to reach them, and we can sort things out from there."

"Never thought of that," Kai murmured. He turned to Peach. "Would Mario happen to have a cellphone or anything?"

"I do have his number, but I don't know if his phone is with him.."

"Try calling him," Cole suggested.

Peach nodded and slipped her handphone out of her pocket. It was pink and had a LED pattern on the front when she opened it.

Dialling swiftly, she put the phone to her ear. The ninja waited anxiously for the reply.

* * *

Back in Ninjago City, the boys were touring with Nya and Lloyd. Mario was wearing Kai's ninja suit, Luigi was wearing Jay's, L was in Cole's, and Dimentio was in Zane's.

"This white colour really doesn't suit me," Dimentio grumbled.

Just then, Mario felt a slight vibration in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out his cellphone.

"That's weird...I don't remember putting my phone in my pocket," he muttered as he answered the call. "Hello?"

Luigi, Dimentio, L, Nya and Lloyd came up to him. "You have a phone?" Luigi asked.

Mario didn't respond. His face lit up as he said, "Peach? Whoa, really? That's so weird...alright, I'll tell the guys. Bye!"

"Who was it?" Lloyd asked as the brown-haired boy hung up.

"That was Peach. She called and said that the ninja, whom we switched places with, are there in Mushroom Kingdom with her." Mario said. "One of the ninja deduced it was Bowser or this guy called Garmadon's doing."

"Garmadon?" Dimentio raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...Garmadon. He is the dark lord and wants to rule Ninjago," Nya sighed. "And he's Lloyd's father."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Luigi said, cutting Lloyd a sympathetic glance.

"It's alright," Lloyd shrugged, concealing his inner sadness.

"Anyway, the thing is, we need to find that Garmadon guy and take him down." Mario said.

"And what on earth will that do?" L asked.

"I don't know," Mario sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on, let's head back to the Bounty," Nya suggested. "We can watch out for evil activity there."

They started back to the Bounty. L found this place much less animated than Mushroom Kingdom. Even though he was living in Castle Bleck, going to school in MK was really enjoyable. Here, everybody seemed more intent on working, and grouchier. Just a few minutes ago L had accidentally bumped an apple cart, making a few apples fall out. Nya had had to drag him away after picking up the apples.

_I really hope we get home soon,_ he thought.

They arrived at the Bounty and gathered in the bridge with Sensei.

"This is the computer we use to track Garmadon and the serpentine's activity." Nya explained.

"Cool," Mario mused.

L stared at the control panel in awe. He hadn't seen anything as advanced as this before, and the number of buttons, switches, screens and levers amazed him.

Luigi was checking out the coffee machine. _I bet it makes really nice coffee,_ he thought.

Dimentio was peering out the window near the helm of the boat. The scenery outside was pretty nice.

Lloyd and Sensei Wu exchanged glances. Their new friends were certainly quite curious.

"Alright, hang on guys!" Nya proclaimed. "We're going airborne!" She grabbed the helm and pulled down a lever.

The floating sensation was amazing, until you got used to it. It was like you were flying, yet not really at the same time. Dimentio didn't find it too much of a change though, as he had levitated many times before.

Somehow, though, he couldn't levitate or do anything he could do when he was at home. He couldn't fly or teleport, and he had had this cold feeling since he woke up.

"Sensei," he asked, turning to the bearded old man. "Mind telling us about your...ninja?"

Sensei smiled warmly. "Of course, Dimentio,"

"The first one, Kai. He's the hothead and the most impatient of all the ninja. He is very strong-willed and stubborn, which sometimes does more harm than good. But he has a kind heart. His element is fire."

"The second, Jay. He has a lighthearted attitude, and likes to crack jokes. He has a crush on Nya and is quite talkative as well. His element is lightning."

"Third, Zane. He is calm and has a sixth sense, and we actually found out that he is a robot. He is the most...mature out of the four, and he is an extremely good cook. His element is ice."

"Fourth, is Cole. He is the strongest of the ninja, and their leader. Like Kai, he can also be stubborn. He knows how to lead the team well and plans their attacks. His element is earth."

"And last but not least, is Lloyd," Sensei said, gesturing to the blonde boy beside him. "He is the Green Ninja, which means he can control every element the previous four ninja possess. He is destined to battle his father, Lord Garmadon. Since he turned sixteen, he has become more mature and strategic."

Lloyd smiled. "Hehe...thanks, Uncle,"

Dimentio nodded. "Thanks,"

_I must be Zane...no wonder I am so cold and wearing white. The only things I have in common with that guy are our calmness and ability to cook._

_Does this mean...I have a sixth sense now?_

He looked up at his friends, who were staring at him curiously.

"You know, Dim, you've been really quiet since we came here. You okay?" Mario asked.

The black-haired nodded. "Yeah...just thinking about it, ya know?"

He smiled at each of his friends.

"Mario, you're Kai. Luigi, you're Jay, and L, you're Cole." he concluded.

"What?" the three brothers all tilted their heads to one side.

"I'll explain," Dimentio said.

And so he did.

**Okay, so that last part was just to clear things up on who is who. In case you guys are confused. :) Please review and stay tuned!**


End file.
